The Prince and the Enchantress
by Darkkiss15
Summary: The Crowned Prince, Ichigo Kurosaki, encounters a mysterious woman in the forest and finally feels what true friendship is, but a jealous priestess will try and come in between and ruin the blossoming romance. Ichigo will have to make the choice to either stand by the church, or go against it and save the girl that is being wrongly accused. Ichiruki. AU.


_A/N: Hi there! This is my new story! The Prince and the Enchantress. I am so excited to write this all out! For once I have everything plotted out, and the chapters are all ready to be written out and the only thing that stops me from writing them and posting is the reviews! So review and tell me what you think! I also want to say that my inspiration was Witch Hunt by JudyPhonic! Go check it out! I also want to thank blackrozevalentine and WhiteSheWolf17 for helping me write and edit this, because if I were on my own a lot of people would be quite unhappy._

_As always go out and check out my other stories, as well as WhiteSheWolf17's stories!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Witch Hunt (The song), the characters,or the cover picture (MAGICMIONE1234), but I do own the plot and the story, so enjoy!_

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

As I gazed out the window, I realized I had been at this for hours. These damn papers kept me inside for most of the morning. Reading this, writing that, learn this. If I knew beforehand that being the crowned prince—soon to be king—would be this boring, I would have renounced my title years ago.

I believe the only thing I can look forward to is my training with my cousin Kaien and my evening rides I take in secret with Zangetsu, my thoroughbred black stallion. There is something about sparing, be it with Kaien or not, that sets my heart a blazed. Perhaps the life or death scenarios, or maybe the adrenaline and euphoria that course through my veins and my very soul. I know I should be getting back to my work, training will only come after all this damn paperwork is done.

I feel so trapped in this room all alone. One more scroll left before I am able to go train. This spark of motivation spurs me forward. I finish quickly, my hand aching slightly, though I set aside my quill, my finished scrolls, and extra paper in their proper places before rushing out of the room and down the multitude of corridors to my chamber in order to change into more loose fitting, comfortable clothing.

On my way there I see my younger sisters; Karin and Yuzu, exiting the Royal Library, "Brother, where on earth are you rushing to in such haste?" Yuzu, the kinder, more feminine of the twins asked, concerned laced in her voice.

I stopped for a moment and looked at them. Yuzu was in her rose colored dress that flowed and framed her delicate figure, and her caramel hair was tied in a complicated bun at the nape of her neck. While in contrast, Karin—the older of the two—wore a simple burgundy dress that flowed, though her figure was not as delicate as Yuzu, but more boyish. As her brother, I knew that she secretly wore men's trousers beneath her dress and enjoyed riding and sparing just as much as I did. Her raven hair was tied hastily in a ponytail with a single ribbon.

I looked down into Yuzu's warm honey eyes. "I'm simply going to my chamber to change into more suited clothing to spare in, Yuzu. Don't worry yourself."

"You are training with Kaien I assume, brother?" Questioned Karin, one eyebrow raised.

"You assume correctly, now I must be on my way." I ran on ahead, itching to escape formalities as well as this uncomfortable clothing.

Once I enter my chambers, I change out of my stiff shirt and constricting trousers, in exchanged for a loose, airy cotton shirt and a pair of workers trousers I purchased while in my many trips to the nearby village. My boots click against the stone flooring. I scan the room, my eyes going over my large bookcase, my unnecessarily large bed, the fireplace, my desk meant for writing and studying, as well as the large balcony looking over the training grounds. Right in the corner of the door, resting against the frame was my sword. I ran over to it, picked it up and fastened it around my waist, relishing in the feel of the cold metal and extra weight that was missed greatly on my hip.

I made my way back to the corridors. My long legs taking me quickly through the castle grounds. I speed down the multitude of stairs and made my way through the last doors until I reached the training ground where my cousin stood.

Kaien and I are as thick as thieves, though similar in appearance, he and I are very different. Where he has dark black hair, I have bright orange hair. My eyes resemble molten honey, while Kaien's is a cool emerald. Kaien was also blessed with a likable personality, where I am brash and harsh.

I held up an arm in greeting, and Kaien raised an arm in return, his ever present smile plastered on his face."Ah, dear cousin, it appears to me that you have been finally resealed from your princely duties! Have you come here to fight with men, or do you prefer to return to your more feminine tasks of learning to hold a cup properly?" Kaien was one of the only people who did not treat me any more different than one would treat ones kin.

All of the Shiba's, kinsmen alike, were all like that. This is why they have had power for so may centuries. Though my surname is Kurosaki, our ties with the Shiba's are close and thus, the power remains in the family so to speak.

"God's teeth, Kaien, you should know better than to assume that I would allow you to insult my pride as a man. I believe the only way to prove to you that I am more of a man than you is to win in a duel." I unsheathed my sword and fixed my stance for battle, a soft smirk playing on my lips, my heart pounding with excitement. "_Again_, might I add."

Kaien grinned and also unsheathed his sword and smiled. "Well, Ichigo, I believe that ego of yours is far too big for your health, and as your elder cousin, and loyal subject to the future king of this glorious kingdom, it is my soul duty to cut it down to size."

My eyebrow rose. "Kaien, you and I both know it is you who would make the better king, so allow me to cut your ego to the proper size." Our circling had ended when I lunged forward, my sword now an extension of my arm. Kaien blocked with ease, we have been training since we were young children, and with each quarrel, the more difficult it became to have the upper hand and win. I swung my sword again and missed. Kaien dodged my blows and rolled to the ground. God's teeth, he truly wants to anger me. He knows when I miss it just fuels my need to win.

The sun was beating down upon us, and beads of sweat made it's way on my forehead and neck, though I care not for such trivial things. My total and utter concentration was on Kaien, our spare, the beat of my heat, and the sound of the blood rushing through my veins.

"Come now, Ichigo, I would have assumed that you would have at least made a mark upon my godlike body," Kaien taunted me relentlessly before he lunged at me. I pushed away his sword with the outside of my arm. I nimbly duck out of the way and pivot around and swing my leg under both of Kaien's. I stood and prolonged my arm until the tip of my blade was inches away from his jugular vein.

A spark of light reflects in Kaien's eye. As I had promised, I had won, though the glint in his eyes alerted me that he desires to force the wool over my eyes. "Well done, Ichigo, it appears that you have bested me once again. It is truly a sad day when the pupil surpasses the teacher. A sad day indeed." Kaien makes a motion to move away from my sword, but I simply press the cold metal tip closer.

"Not so fast, Kaien. Mercy," I tell him with pride, not withdrawing my gaze from his. "Let this be a lesson to those who doubt the strength of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Smiling, Kaien tells me, "Mercy, Ichigo, mercy."

Satisfied, I loosen up my stance and extend my arm out to Kaien who takes it. As soon as Kaien is upright, he swings his sword at me. Kaien may be taller, and look more muscular than I, but I will assure you that when it comes to speed, I best him on all counts.

I duck out of the way, and just as the sword passes me, I once again kick Kaien to the ground and swiftly put a foot to his chest, his sword clattering to the ground next to him.

"Truly, cousin, you try to best me twice? You bring shame to the Shiba name. What would Ganju and Kukaku do if they found out your misfortune?" I scold.

Kaien simply laughs before officially surrendering. "Come now, my good looks will make up for this little spat, though I must say, Ichigo, you have mastered the art of not being caught off guard. Today's training was a complete success." I pulled Kaien up and he proceeded to dust his self off. He extended an arm in my direction. "Truce?"

"Yes, but on the condition that our spare is over and I am free to leave into the village. I do not wish to stay until the evening and miss my only time to escape." I rose an eyebrow and narrow my eyes, waiting for his physical or verbal response.

"Okay, little cousin, we can be done." He moved passed me and ruffled my orange mane.

My temper rose, and I growled, "I am but _three_ years younger, and not but _two_ inches shorter, so do not treat me as a child." My hand itched to grab my sword and challenge Kaien to another duel, but I realized that is what Kaien wished me to do. I sighed and walked in the opposite direction as Kaien. I rose my hand and waved slightly in farewell. I made my way to the stables and to the back where my horse was.

I walked to the corner, the air heavy with the smell of horse and hay. My boots clicked and I made I clicking sound with my tongue. Immediately I heard movement and a huge black head pocking over the stable door that held him in his pen. Zangetsu shook his head and gave a loud neigh, as if to urge me to move faster. A smirk played at my lips as I hastened to where Zangetsu was stood. I finally reached him. He immediately moved his large head and moved it against my own. I rubbed his enormous head and he nibbled at my orange locks. I chuckled and patted the side of his neck and off to the side to gather his reigns and saddle. I lifted the saddle and walked backwards into the door and instantly Zangetsu moved aside to allow me to enter.

Zangetsu was a proud midnight Friesian stallion, with a temperament to match my very own. He didn't get along with other horses, or people for that matter, this being the reason he was so far away from the others. He was a large animal, who stood nearly seventeen hands tall. I swung the saddle onto his back and proceeded to strap him into the saddle.

"Are you going on a ride milord?" I looked up and saw a young stable boy.

"Yes, I'll be leaving into town. Please, make sure Zangetsu's stable is cleaned, and that there is fresh water and hay for when we return." The boy nodded his head and I quickly finished fastening the saddle and then stood and grabbed the reign and put it in his mouth.

With the stable boy gone, I opened the door that separated Zangetsu from the rest of the stable. I lead him through the hallway. Once I lead him outside I steadied him and put my left foot into the stirrup and swung my right leg over. I squeezed my ankles together and Zangetsu immediately went into a trot. Together, we trotted to the gate and I signaled the gate's keeper to open the large gate that surrounded the castle grounds.

Once outside the gates, Zangetsu sped up, enjoying the power that ran though his muscles. We quickly go though the village, not stopping for anything. Zangetsu's hooves made a clicking noise against the cobblestone roads. Once we make it out of the village and out of civilizations way is when we really push the speed. Ridding Zangetsu is the best feeling in the world. We are one. Not in a literal scene, but our souls resonated equally.

He does what I want him to without having to lead him. When I ride him, time fades away, my surroundings blur. I noticed the multitude of colors in the sky, telling me it was time to go home. I pulled on the reigns, and Zangetsu slowed, his movements seemed to hop as he stopped. I looked around and noticed that I was not remotely familiar with my surrounding area. Crap. I pulled to the left, with full intentions to turn. "Zangetsu, let's go—" I began to say.

I was interrupted by a voice. A voice that was beautiful. Just before I tell him, Zangetsu heads in the direction of that voice.

We enter a clearing. In the clearing is a beautiful waterfall cascading into a glistening blue pond. There standing in the middle of pond was a woman, with long raven hair, the water was just skimming her waist. From where I was, I could see that the woman was weaving flowers. Memorized, I dismount Zangetsu, grab the reigns, and tie him to a nearby tree. I began to walk closer to the woman in the water, enchanted by her voice, and this very place.

As I get closer, I notice her hair is glistening with water. I take off my riding boots, and stockings, swiftly and quietly. I barely hit the surface of the water, when the woman whips around. She must have lost her balance because the next thing I knew, I hear a splash of water and the she just disappeared. I didn't realize how far I had gone in, until noticing the water was now halfway up my calf.

I waited, but after a while, she still hadn't come back up. I must say, that girl can hold her breath. I back out of the water, scanning to see if I can see her anywhere. As soon as I get out, her head appears, her hair damp.

"I didn't mean to startle you," I called out to her. I wanted to inch closer to her, in order to get a good look upon her face, but I didn't, for fear that she would disappear again.

Silence. The woman just stared. She was shivering ever so slightly. Did she think I did not notice? Her violet eyes shone with emotion, and looked me right in the eyes. Something rarely anyone does. Her eyes had an innocent, yet scared look in them, as if she was never in this situation.

"You must be cold. I have a blanket on my horse," I called out, trying to sound empathetic. I don't believe it was working very well.

She looked around, obviously unsure about what to do. The woman started walking towards me. Her face had an unnerving uncertainty that made me wish to reassure her that she could trust me. I am a _prince_ for god's sake! I should be able to charm her or something! Kaien would know what to say, what to do. I have to think like Kaien!

With closer inspection, I realize that for some strange reason, she recognize me not as the crowned prince. Is it what I am wearing? I quickly glance at my appearance, and realized that it was a bit peasant-like, though not like a servants.

I look back at her. She moves through the water with such grace. It is as if she is a swan, sliding easily thought the water. As she finally stepped out of the water, I noticed her dress. Or her lack there of. It was a light brown, it looked like the undergarments—wait, was that all that she was in? Oh god, this is so improper, and I can't stop the heat from rising to my checks.

"You know, it is very improper for a man to be looking at a lady in such an improper state, much less staring." I looked at the woman, her voice, even when she spoke, had a melodic tone. "Now, did you not say that there was a blanket you were going to give to me? Or is that too much for you to handle?" she rose an eyebrow, and looked behind me to Zangetsu, her tone teasing.

My temper rose, "While you may be a woman, that does not make you a lady, for a lady would not speak in such a manner." I turned around and pulled off the blanket off Zangetsu, who protested slightly, and turned towards the girl, who was standing proudly, arms crossed over her chest. She was shaking slightly. I moved closer to her, so there was not so much space between us. My hands were holding the blanket, just barely away from the neckline of her dress. I easily tower over her.

"Well, perhaps I am not a lady," she told me, a gleam in her eyes as she slowly glided her hands and grabbed the blanket. She stepped away, and wrapped it around herself.

The girl turned around and walked a little ways away.

"Can I have your name then? Since you are not a lady?" I asked her. She froze and I stood there, waiting.

She mumbled something and gracefully turned around.

Annoyed I told her, "If you are incapable of doing the simple task of giving me your name I will give you one, how does midget suit? I believe quite nicely"

This makes her snicker. She looks up at me with a bright smile, that shone like a gleaming star in the night sky. She walks to me and smile, then unsuspectingly I feel a sharp pain in my shin and realize the she kicked me!

"My name is Rukia, and my surname is for me to know, and for me to know only, and if you ever refer to me as a midget you will feel greater pain," she said with pride and dignity as she tightened the blanket around her shoulders.

I gritted my teeth and looked at the girl, Rukia."I suppose since you didn't give me your surname I am not obligated to give you mine. So it's _very_ nice to make your acquaintance, Rukia, I am Ichigo," I bowed slightly in mockery, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rukia giggled, "Very nice to make your acquaintance, _Strawberry_." She curtsied in return, seemingly enjoying our little exchange.

There are many things in my life that irritate me, and it seemed that this girl—whom I have never meet before—seems to know all the thing that irritates me the most. I feel my eye twitch before I sternly tell her, "I will have you know, that my name does _not_ mean S_trawberry_, it in fact means number one guardian." My mother always told me that when I was a child.

"Oh, I know, I just wanted to pick at you," she smiles.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. The pain in my shin finally subsiding. I looked at Rukia, she had stopped shivering, and was making her way towards the other end of the clearing. I looked to the other side and saw a large, graceful, pure white Mustang. My eyes widened, pure white Mustangs were not common, and this one was absolutely stunning.

Rukia walked to the gorgeous mare and pulled a piece of cloth off the mares back. With closer inspection I realized it was Rukia's dress. She walked around to the other side of the mare, and threw the blanket over the back of white mare, who shook her head and neighed before moving slightly to better accommodate Rukia.

I turned my head back to Zangetsu, who was nibbling on the grass by the tree that he was strapped to. His long neck extended with grace and his ears moves from left to right, listening to his surrounding. I walked over to him and patted his back. I grabbed the reigns and untied him before walking him to the pond so that he could take a drink. Immediately, he began to lap at the clear liquid.

"Your horse is magnificent," Rukia told me. I looked up to see her dressed in a dark blue gown, simple, but clearly she came from money. Behind her was her white mare. My eyes widen, I had to warn Rukia that Zangetsu became violent when it came to other horses.

I lifted a hand, but it was too late, Zangetsu had already lifted his large head and turned to the white Mustang. His nostrils flared as he look a sniff of the air. My heart pounded at the possibility that he would attack the mare, and more frightened with the idea that he could hurt Rukia.

What happened next surprised me. The Mustang trotted to the pond and stood right next to Zangetsu and began to drink. Zangetsu appeared just as shocked as I and then he too continued to drink. My eyes widened, and I stepped away. My bare feet feeling the soft grass.

"Does he have a name?" Rukia inquired. I looked to see that she was standing right next to me, though she was looking at Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu," I told her and ever so slowly I backed away from the two horses. I found a nice patch of grass that I decided to sit. Rukia followed after me, she sat next to me, though a proper amount of space was between us.

"And your mare? Does she have a name?" I looked in wonder as Zangetsu looked at complete ease next to the smaller white horse.

"Her name is Sode no Shirayuki." The way Rukia said her name told me that she clearly loved her mare. I looked over to the ponds edge and saw my riding boots. I looked down at my feet and saw them bare, but dry. I moved my hand in an attempt to get up, but my hand made contact with Rukia's and I heard an intake of breath.

I looked to Rukia to see that her eyes were widened and looking vacant and distant, her face a sickly pale white. I moved my hand away and turned completely to the girl. "Rukia?" I asked consciously.

I moved my hand to her shoulder, and gripped it. I shook her slightly, and she blinked her eyes, a sheet of sweat had made its way to her face. Her eyes looked around frantically. She made contact with my eyes and her violet e widened once more before she started moving way from me.

"Stay away from me," Rukia demanded. She skittered away, and stood, running to her mare, who looked just as flustered as her master.

I sat there as Rukia jumped on her horse and quickly road off, without looking back. I stood, utterly confused as to what had just transpired. I looked to where Rukia road off to and was not paying attention to Zangetsu who nudged his large head against mine, whinnying. I instantly missed the company of this small woman, it felt so casual, and normal. Not like all the stiff conversations I have with the people that the palace, or in town.

I looked to Zangetsu, and asked, "What in Gods name just happened?" he simply neighed and I stood. Walking to the waters edge, I picked up my ridding boots, and put them on. Mounting Zangetsu I looked to the sky, which had darkened significantly.

"Come on boy, let's find our way home." With that said Zangetsu and I road in the forest, the mystical clearing getting further behind us as we road in the direction of home.

* * *

_A/N: So? What do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? If you think so Review! Reviews are always welcomed! Tell me your thought, positive of negative! _

_~Darkkiss15_


End file.
